


The Present of a New Life

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Sugino and Kanzaki are gifted with a son in a different, and yet special way.
Relationships: Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Present of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Megumiai30 here with a new work. Sorry it took so long, but I pondered what to write when it came to this story. Anyways please enjoy the story and Sugino and Kanzaki are 31 here!
> 
> Keep safe in this time of global pandemic!
> 
> Megumiai30

The Present of a New Life

Sugino grunted as he tried to make his way out of their Fukuoka house. 

“No.” A woman said quite firmly as she was raising her arms, not allowing her husband to go an inch out of their house. 

“Papa? Mama…?” A little girl at the age of three peeked out of her room to see her mother and father facing each other off at the front door, her father grabbing his shoulder in pain.

“Yukiko.” Sugino did not back down from his stance, standing firmly in his resolve. 

“Tomohito.” Kanzaki replied with equal firmness, making it clear that she wasn’t going to let him go today.

Shinobu looked at her father and then mother as they battled each other off in a battle of wits.

She looked as her father sighed, “Yukiko, please, I need to go: The team needs me.” 

Her mother on the other hand shook her head, not letting her guard for a second replying, “Tomohito, rest.” When she saw that he was intent on going to the game as the pitcher, her eyes softened, “Tomohito, please? The doctor said that you need at least a month’s worth of rest.” 

“But Yukiko! I’m the leader of this family, it’s my job to provide for it… I can’t do that staying here, can I?” Sugino reasoned quite poorly. It was evident what his wife was going to say, and he knew it.

“And you know you can’t do that until that shoulder of yours recovers.” She pointed out. 

“But…but….please move.” He pleaded desperately. 

“Nope. Tomohito,” She called his name with a soft tone to get his attention. 

“Don’t you know that you’re precious to us not because you go out and win games, but because you’re our family? We’re not business partners, we’re family, and family, especially husbands and wives care for each other. So you’ve done a lot for me and Shinobu, please let me take care of you this time around,” She walked slowly towards her husband and caressed his cheek. 

“Please…” She pleaded. 

Sugino sighed and took off his uniform and made his way to the living room, lying down on the sofa. When Kanzaki headed to the sofa herself, she placed his head on her lap and he said quite bluntly in defeat, “You win.” 

She giggled, “Don’t worry. I’m working now and you don’t need to worry about anything, just get yourself healed, and I’ll be with you.” 

“Me too!” A little girl who had watched the whole encounter, jumped to her parents on the sofa, making her way on top of her dad. 

Kanzaki tried to warn her, but Sugino with one arm, ruffled her hair, “Thanks, Nobu-chan. I can always count on my two favorite girls to cheer me up.” 

Kanzaki let out a breath of relief. Even though the road to rehab was a bit difficult, she knew that they would overcome this through. 

Kanzaki then let go of her husband gently and headed to the kitchen to make some dinner while Shinobu and Sugino played with each other. 

The following weeks as Sugino recovered from his injury, he took care of the household chores as much as he could do with one arm. He left Shinobu at kindergarten and took care of the daily affairs of home as the person who was available for the job. 

He washed the dishes, cleaned the floor, made the bed and took a rest while watching baseball matches, trying to retain the feeling of being out there as the main pitcher for his team in Fukuoka. 

He had moved from Tokyo to Fukuoka after his contract had expired and he was doing great until this year… The year after he had come here, when he was hit by a ball in the shoulder by the opponent team’s batter. 

He sighed once again. He finally understood his wife’s toils when it came to housework. It was no easy job doing the laundry or washing the dishes, or cleaning up the house. He had to give kudos to her for doing it while working when he was out for a game. 

‘What to do now…?’ He wondered. He had some time to kill until he had to fetch Shinbou from kindergarten. 

All the while, he felt a little empty, not being able to work, as he looked at his shoulder. 

‘Well, it’s something I’ll have to overcome, eh?’ He thought once again as he prepared rice for dinner and watched a particularly old movie, a movie that dealt with a woman who lived in Tokyo who looked back at her childhood, which she spent in Aomori. 

He picked up Shinobu when the time came and at 5’o clock, his wife came back, “I’m home!”

“Mama!” Shinobu cheered, running out for the door where Kanzaki was. 

“Welcome back,” Shinobu greeted her mother as she rubbed her head in her mother’s chest as they hugged. 

Sugino winked, and Kanzaki made herself into their house, Shinobu running to the living room. 

Kanzaki noticed the mood change of her husband and took his hand, leaning on his shoulder, “So, how was your day?” 

He smiled, “Good. Nothing special came up, and I think that’s good, eh?” 

Kanzaki looked perplexed at him. Yes he was smiling, but… 

“Tomohito, is there something wrong?” She asked him as she stopped him and stared straight into his eyes. 

Sugino laughed quickly trying to cast her doubts away, “Nothing! Come on, Yuki-chan, you’re hungry right? Come on,” He ushered his wife and called for his daughter and they had dinner together. Kanzaki didn’t let go of her suspicions and looked more closely than she did at her husband, trying to find the reason behind her husband’s subtle mood change. 

After they tucked Shinobu in bed, Kanzaki gasped as she felt arms suddenly wrap around her shoulders from her back. 

She smiled fondly as she asked, “Tomohito?” 

“Yuki-chan… I know it might be tough but, can we.. you know ‘sleep’ tonight?” He asked timidly. She giggled as she turned her body so she faced him directly. 

“Yuki-chan…” he whispered and she nodded in agreement. 

He reached down to kiss her and she reacted enthusiastically, cupping his cheeks as they made their way into their bedroom. 

After their passionate night together, Kanzaki put an end to the serene silence by facing him, “Tomohito, there’s something I want to ask you.” 

“Yes, Yukiko?” He asked her with half-shut eyes. 

“Are you okay?” She asked him while facing him directly once more in that firm position. 

Sugino knew that the matter wouldn’t be dropped and sighing, shifted his body until he let out a grunt of pain. 

“Ah!” He hissed, and she as a professional, laid him back down properly, choosing instead to move her body on top of his, trying not to put pressure on his shoulder, nor trying to press against some sensitive… body parts. 

Sugino gasped once more as her body in it’s entirety pressed against his. She didn’t let her guard down, “Tomohito.” 

He sighed, “Well, I thought I was fine, but it seems like after this,” He cocked his head in the direction of his right shoulder, “I seem burned out, powerless.” 

Kanzaki nodded. “I see… That’s normal, Tomohito.” She assured him firsthand by smiling and drawing patterns with her fingers idly on his well-toned chest, making him tickle.

“Huh?” He asked in return. 

“It’s normal. I’ve seen many disabled elders fall into depression over the fact that they weren’t themselves anymore, and I’ve seen many of them fall into the pit of hopelessness, and you know about me…” She trailed off, he knew what she was talking about and he nodded.

“But, Tomo-kun?” She called his name to get his attention. 

“Yes, Yukiko?” He asked, not sure where this conversation was headed. 

“I noticed that the elders who held on to hope were the ones who overcame their disabilities and recovered, so please don’t lose hope… You have me, Shinobu, our friends… Please don’t lose hope.” She looked at her husband who was looking at her hopeful, desperate face, trying to console her husband.

He sighed once more and pecked her lips, “Okay, thanks Yuki-chan, and as much I want to, sorry I can’t hug you fully right now…” 

She chuckled, her silky black hair tickling his upper body, “No worries, that’s why I came up here.” 

He laughed and she giggled. The husband and wife were sharing a moment by themselves in a while and they were enjoying it to the fullest. After lingering, Kanzaki lifted her hand and shouted, “Ah!” in realization. 

“What is it?” Sugino asked, now really tired. 

“Tomohito, would you like to get out and volunteer at an orphanage?” She suggested. 

His eyes lighted up, “An orphanage?” He asked her, curious about the venture.

“Well, there’s this orphanage that’s run by a church nearby our nursing home and they seem to be short on hands. They came over to us and requested that if we knew anyone willing to volunteer at their orphanage to recommend it to them.” She said. 

Sugino took his left arm and softly made his way down the soft skin of her back in a soothing way. “But why all of a sudden?” 

Kanzaki hummed in pleasure, enjoying her husband’s touches and nodded, “I want you to get out and do something rather than sitting around here all day.” 

Sugino seemed a little offended, “Hey! I do the chores nowadays-“ He was cut off by his wife shushing him by placing her delicate index finger on his mouth. 

“And I thank you so much for that. But, as I experienced, if you just stay at home, you tend to get lonely, pessimistic, and powerless, full of self-hate, am I right?” She looked at him with an all-knowing face, waiting for his answer. 

He smiled, “Well, wouldn’t hurt, right? My shoulder’s improved and I would like go out once in a while!” He smiled, his pearly whites showing, making Kanzaki smile with tears gathering at the tips of her eyes: There it was… The optimistic, bright smile she loved so much. 

“Tomohito, I love you,” She whispered in his ear. 

He let out a chuckle and brought his hand to her cheek, “You don’t have to say it. I know, and I love you too, Yukiko.” He answered, his hand wiping the tears that made their way down from her eyes. 

She nodded and replied, “Tomohito...Thank you… Tomohito?” 

Kanzaki looked down to see that Sugino had made himself in to the world of dreams, his eyes shut and she kissed his closed eyelids lovingly, “Good night, Tomo-kun.” She resigned herself to the world of dreams also, the spring night providing cool air and nature providing its’ beauty as it rejuvenated itself also. 

The next week, after Sugino left Shinobu at kindergarten, he was headed to the Ai Orphanage, run by Nozomi Church as a volunteer.

“Yeah! How are you doing?” Sugino asked the person on the other side of the call.

“Us? Well, Ri-chan and Nobu-kun are doing well, Akari’s back acting and you know me.” Nagisa chuckled. 

“But how are you, Sugino… You know after…” He trailed off. 

Sugino let out a big sigh and smiled, thanking that he had friends who cared for him, “I’m doing okay. I might come back to Tokyo, though… But enough of that, your family and Karma’s family should come visit us in Fukuoka sometime!” He suggested. 

Nagisa laughed, “I’ll talk about it with them. I’m glad you’re doing well.”

“Yeah, well, I hope so. Ah, got to go. I just arrived at the orphanage that Yuki-chan introduced me to volunteer at.” Sugino said, the church and orphanage in his eyesight. 

“I see. Well, it’s time for me to go too. Lunch time is almost over. Call you next time!” He chimed, and Sugino chuckled. Sixteen years and their friendships had lasted. He only hoped they lasted as long as they lived. 

“Okay!” Sugino cheered and he hung up to a rather small church next to a makeshift house/orphanage facility. He looked at the sign: Ai Orphanage. 

Normally, facilities like this bear the name of the so called ‘mother institution’, but that didn’t seem like the case here. Shrugging, he made his way into the orphanage, knocking on the door. 

“Hello, is anyone home?” He called out. 

“Yes, please wait one minute!” A young woman’s voice answered him from the inside of the house.

Sugino’s eyes widened in confusion. The image he had of these institutions was that they were run by middle-aged to elderly people, but not so the case here. 

The door opened and a young woman who looked like she was in her mid to late 20’s, with short black hair, green eyes, and taller than Kanzaki, about 5’ 5(165cm) came out. 

“Umm.. Is this the Ai Orphanage?” Sugino asked questionably. 

“Yes, that’s right, and you are sir..?” The woman asked him with an equally uncertain face. 

Sugino realized that he was the guest and hastily introduced himself, “Ah, I’m sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Sugino Tomohito, and I came to your orphanage to volunteer today, if that’s okay…” 

The woman looked closely at him and after searching up and down his body asked, “If it’s okay, could you tell me by who’s recommendation you’ve come sir?” 

“Oh. Um…” He pondered for a while. It wasn’t as if he as a criminal, rather it was because he thought anyone was free to volunteer at the orphanage. After wondering what to say he slowly answered, “Um, my wife Sugino Yukiko is a nurse at Fukuoka Elder’s Home, and she said that you guys were welcoming volunteers, so…” 

“Ah, you’re Yukiko-san’s husband! Please come in, we’ve been expecting you!” She cheered and let Sugino right in. Sugino was baffled at how she knew his wife and went in. 

It truly felt like an ordinary home with extra rooms, and he saw that children were running all over the place, and this woman was sternly and yet warmly warning them or greeting them with a smile that spoke volumes. 

He tried to ask her something until she realized something important, “Ah, I forgot.” She turned her head towards Sugino and said, “I’m sorry this is late, I forget a lot.” She held out her hand and introduced herself, “How do you do, Sugino-san, my name is Kamiya Miyu and me and my husband run this place.” 

Sugino shook her hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Kamiya-san. Your husband…?” He asked. In an age where people marry very late, he was shocked that this woman was already married. Then again, he got married at twenty-two, and some of their friends got married in their early to late twenties, so it wasn’t rare, and it was then when he noticed the ring on her ring finger. 

The woman, Mrs. Kamiya Miyu giggled, “Yes, sir! My husband, Kamiya Shohei is the head pastor of Nozomi Church and we run this orphanage together.” 

“Ah…” Sugino nodded in understanding. 

“Come on, Mr. Sugino, before you can volunteer here, you have to fill in some forms even though Yukiko-san said you’d come.” She led him to the office and Sugino smirked.

‘Yuki-chan, you sneak…’ He had to thank his wife.

They went in the office where three children, a boy and a girl about a year old(They seemed to be twins), and a girl about his daughter’s age were playing with an elderly man and a young man who looked about the same age as Miyu. 

“Sho! Mr. Sugino’s here!” Miyu called out.

The elderly man took care of the kids when the young man who wore glasses, had soft silver eyes and a warm smile went over to where his wife was and bowed, “It’s an honor to meet you Sugino-san. I’m Kamiya Shohei, the director of the orphanage and the head pastor of Nozomi Church. I must say, it feels surreal meeting you here.” He held out his hand to shake his hand and Sugino took it, a little confused at Shohei: He looked awed and yet welcoming.

Miyu giggled, “Ah, my husband’s been your fan since you played for the team in Tokyo. The Slithery Sugino, right? Yukiko-san always talked about how her husband was handsome, the best on the field, and so on, ne, Sho?” She nudged her husband. 

Shohei, who was as tall as Karma chuckled, “Yeah. Mrs. Sugino always talked about you with pride. I’m glad to meet you in person, Mr. Sugino.”

Sugino blushed and chuckled, flustered at the compliments. It had been a while since someone made him comfortable like this. He then felt that this was his time of rest. Something that had been absent for nearly nine years as a professional. 

Shohei and Miyu ushered him to the guest sofas, “Mi, could you lead Mr. Sugino to the sofas as I prepare some refreshments? Mr. Sugino, what would you like? Tea or coffee?” 

Sugino, overwhelmed by the hospitality, waved his hands, “No please, don’t overdo yourself, Pastor Kamiya.” 

“Mr. Sugino, it’s okay. My husband brews coffee like no one’s business.” She winked as the two sat down. Shohei nodded. 

Sugino smiled, “All right then, could I have a cup of coffee, sir?”

“Coming right up!” Shohei resumed his work, and after some moments of awkwardness, Sugino asked her, “So, Mrs. Kamiya, if it’s not too personal, how did you come to Fukuoka? I heard from Yukiko that you two originally lived in Kawasaki and Tokyo.” 

Miyu smiled and chuckled, “Well, it’s not because you moved to Fukuoka, that’s for sure.” She winked again and he looked confused, not used to Miyu’s antics. 

Shohei came with three cups of coffee and he continued, “Yes Mi, that’s not it, right?” He insisted with a firm tone. 

She puffed her cheeks, “I was trying to lighten the mood, Sho.” 

He smiled softly and kissed her cheek, “I know, Mi.”

“Sho! Not in front of company!” She sternly said with a mix of playfulness in her voice. 

The couple laughed and Sugino couldn’t help but to smile too. Couples like Shohei and Miyu were very rare nowadays. 

“Um… Pastor Kamiya, if you don’t mind, can I ask why you and Mrs. Kamiya came to Fukuoka?” Sugino asked, trying to start a conversation and he was curious of the matter because he had heard that they were originally from Kawasaki and lived in Tokyo. 

Shohei and Miyu shared a look. Shohei nodded. 

“Well, it starts when we were in high school, ten years ago. Mi and I met when we were in 11th grade and we, as corny as it sounds, fell in love at first sight when we met in one of those ‘junior goukons’ they hold in high school.” He exchanged a smile with Miyu who looked down with a blush and Sugino smiled in knowing: It was nearly first sight for him also. 

Miyu giggled, “Yup, we fell in love so much that we decided to get married right after high school as we went into college, and we were looking forward to having children.” 

Shohei chuckled and Miyu looked at her husband with a cute look. Sugino chuckled. 

“But, that hope was dashed for several years because as we graduated college, and I completed my course at the theological seminary, we couldn’t seem to welcome a baby or find a way out.” Shohei and Miyu looked down and Sugino smiled sympathetic, knowing how it felt.

“Then one day, as we tried to decide what to do, a church elder, Elder Oowada, whom we knew very well when he lived in Tokyo said that he settled in Fukuoka after he had retired from MOFA and invited us down for a visit.” Miyu continued. 

“He said that he was taking care of two kids, and that he wanted to make a house for children like these,” Miyu eyed the door, where they could hear various sounds of playing, joy, and the elder who seemed like the person they were talking about. 

“At first, we didn’t really want to, but we were reluctant to stay in Tokyo, and so made the trip to Fukuoka.” Shohei motioned with his hands as he continued on. 

“When Sho and I arrived, we were introduced to the two children that Elder Oowada were caring: Shion and Aya. The moment we cared for them… we were sure that this was the path to go, and we accepted the elder’s request for Shohei to become the head pastor of Nozomi Church and to make an orphanage associated with the church.” Miyu smiled, that moment was one of those moments which was vivid, and would never go away. 

‘Could you take care of these kids for me…?’ Shohei and Miyu thought of that voice that led them here. 

Shohei smiled with his wife and continued, “So the moment we set foot in our Shinjuku home, we started packing our bags for Fukuoka to take on the new job, and I resigned from the church I was serving, and after two years we came down here….” Shohei trailed off, letting Miyu finish his sentence. 

“Along with the fourteen children here, we were blessed with twins of our own. We named them Shin for the faith that we were granted, and Megumi for the grace that had been bestowed on us, and they look beautiful as ever, right Sho?” She nudged her husband and Shohei nodded. 

“They look handsome and beautiful because they take after you, Mi.” He winked and she giggled in response. 

Sugino chuckled, “I understand. I mean, we named our daughter Shinobu, you know, as I imagine Yukiko has told you.” 

“Ah, yes: Endurance, right? Yukiko-san told us all about that,” Miyu exclaimed with a smile. 

Sugino nodded, this was a very sensitive subject that he couldn’t share with others, but it looks like he could with these two, and he enjoyed it. He asked, “So, that’s how you two came to Fukuoka… So are the two children that the elderly man escorted out…” 

The couple nodded, Shohei explained, “Shin and Megumi. We’ll meet them again Mr. Sugino, let’s get on with the forms and Mi will explain what you have to do.” Shohei said. 

“Ah, yes, of course! Please be my guest.” Sugino said with a smile. 

Sugino filled the forms and Shohei and Miyu asked him to take on some chores, which they helped him with, and then gave some baseball lessons to the kids who were intereseted. As he was going over the basics of baseball as well as he could, Sugino realized that a boy who had black hair and caramel gold eyes was sitting on the bench alone with a fake smile and he asked the others, “What about the boy over there? Shouldn’t we invite him, too?” 

A girl scoffed, “Don’t worry about him, oji-san. Play with us!” He nodded while still looking at the boy who liked he was about two years old. 

At five o’clock, after his work was over, Sugino asked, “Pastor Kamiya, I couldn’t help but notice a boy who looked like he was lonely and couldn’t fit in with the others... Is he alright?” 

“Did he have black hair and pretty caramel eyes?” Miyu asked, joining the conversation. 

“Why, yes, yes he did.” Sugino agreed. 

Shohei answered, “That boy’s Haru-kun. He’s very reserved and quiet, unlike kids his age. He’s actually the first child we found on our doorstep when he was a newborn child.” 

Miyu nodded, “His birth mother left us a note, asking us to include Haru(Spring) in his name when we got the chance to, since she said she wanted to name him with the Kanji Haru, but said she couldn’t due to circumstances. We think she was a high school student according to her note.” She sighed. 

Shohei continued, “So we call him Haru; he won’t let us name him something else, he seems attached to the Kanji. But, we hope that someone will adopt him, since he’s such a wonderful child, and we can’t stand to see him being bullied by the others like this.” 

“Bullied?” Sugino asked. He had a hunch, but he had to ask; he felt somewhat drawn to Haru-kun. 

Miyu nodded sadly, “He seems to be one of those quiet refined smart types. He doesn’t talk much, express himself much, unless it’s someone that he knows and trusts. Of course, he has warmed up to our family and Elder Oowada, but not so the others… And that’s why he’s being ignored and trampled.” 

Sugino nodded in understanding, being trampled and bullied was a subject that he was most acute to because he had been the subject of bulling himself. He said, “I see…. Well, Pastor Kamiya, Mrs. Kamiya, I’ll see you on Wednesday!” He smiled and bowed to them in respect and the Kamiya couple bowed in response. 

“Please call us by our first names, Mr. Sugino! Don’t worry, we don’t bite!” Miyu shouted as Sugino made his way out, and he nodded with a smile, along with Shohei. 

“Then, please call me Tomohito! I don’t bite too.” He winked and the two chuckled, going back in as Sugino made his way back home. 

“So, how was your day?” Kanzaki asked as she was instructing Shinobu to eat her dinner.

Sugino looked up with a mouthful of rice in his mouth and nodded, smiling. 

Kanzaki giggled, “I’m glad. Shohei-san and Miyu-san are welcoming and warm right?” 

“Yup. I’m going back there on Wednesday.” Sugino replied, and then got lost in his thoughts… His thoughts floating to Haru-kun. 

“Papa, what’s the matter?” Shinobu asked her father, worried that he was sick. 

“Oh, nothing Shinobu!” Sugino chuckled and hastily resumed eating his meal. 

Kanzaki seemed unconvinced and gave him a look cast with doubt. 

‘Are you sure…?’ 

‘Let’s talk later.’ He spoke with his eyes. 

Shinobu looked at them curiously, “Papa, mama?” She asked with big curious chocolate brown eyes.

Sugino asked her out of the blue, “Nobu-chan, how do you feel if you had a younger brother or sister?” 

Kanzaki was shocked at the statement but Shinobu’s eyes brightened and gasped, “What? Am I going to have a new brother or sister?! I’d love one…Please, mama, papa?” She pleaded.

Kanzaki blushed and giggled, “Maybe… If you sleep earlier.” 

Sugino blushed, knowing what she was insinuating, and she looked at him with a smug look, knowing what he was going to say. 

“Then I’ll start today!” She announced. Kanzaki chuckled, “Good.” 

The three continued to eat their meal, but Kanzaki looked at Sugino in a way that said, ‘We need to talk, but you know that, right?’

He nodded. He wasn’t going to go over this by himself, it was an issue that needed to be discussed. After the family had finished dinner and Shinobu was tucked in, the husband and wife enjoyed some solitude in the living room, turning on some music. 

“So, what’s this all about? Didn’t you have a great time at the Nozomi Orphanage?” Kanzaki asked, looking up at her husband with a curious look. 

Sugino looked at his wife with an affectionate smile, “Of course I did. Pas- Sorry, Shohei and Miyu-san were wonderful. But, I was shocked that they knew I was coming, Yuki-chan.” He emphasized that last sentence and Kanzaki laughed bashfully. 

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean it. I just wanted you to get out and do something, and Miyu-san asked me if there was anyone…”

He pecked her nose softly and replied, “It’s okay. I really liked it there. In fact, I plan to go there on Wednesday, and until I get back on the field.” 

Kanzaki nodded in approval and shed a bit of tears. She lunged for him and buried her head in his chest, rubbing her face while muffling, “I’m so happy you’re doing so, Tomo-kun. I was worried you would keep yourself in that pit…” He rubbed her back, his arms coming together to enfold her in a hug. 

“Yuki-chan, I’m sorry. I… didn’t mean for you to worry so much about me.” He offered an apology. 

She shook her head and lifted her head from it’s place in his chest and he saw tears shining in her eyes. “Don’t be,” She started and her hand reached for his cheek and caressed it.

“Kami-sama knows how much I made you worry about me…” She trailed off and it was his turn to shake his head. 

“Don’t be… After all, Kami-sama did bless us with that kid, over there.” He pointed in the direction of Shinobu’s room and she nodded, and reached for his lips, and he reached down to meet her’s.

The shared a warm and yet passionate kiss with each other, hugging each other in their warmth. They let go and Sugino asked, “But Yuki-chan, what would you think if we had another child, a son?”

Kanzaki blushed and tilted her head in confusion, “Does that mean that… you know…” She fiddled with her fingers, looking down. 

Sugino blushed with a similar shade of red and refuted, “No, not like that. I met this boy at the orphanage today, and I don’t know… but I wanted him to be a part of our family…” He said, unsure of her response due to her expression. 

“Well, Tomohito… I’m not sure. I mean, you just met him, right?”

He nodded. 

“Try to get to know him, and then we’ll talk. But I must ask, what made you want to adopt a child from there?” She asked him. 

“Well, I’m not sure… I didn’t even talk with him today, he just sat in the corner quietly, and when I asked Shohei-san and Miyu-san about him… He felt so close to me, I considered it… But, if it bothers you…” He said, trailing off, indicating something that he knew she would understand. 

She nodded, “I see. Tell you what, I’ll think about it also, and meet him when the time comes, okay?” 

He smiled brightly, “All right. Thank you once again, Yuki-chan.” 

She shook her head, “No, thank you, Tomohito.” She leaned against his left shoulder in silence. She privately thought about the matter and decided to volunteer at the orphanage when she could, because honestly, she wanted a child of her own… 

“Yuki-chan, I want you to promise me something.” He closed his eyes in thought when his wife looked up at him.

“What is it?” She asked him in a delicate voice, not wanting to break the comfortable silence that they had made. 

“Please be honest with me if something is bothering you, okay?” He looked at her with serious and yet firm, but warming navy blue eyes and she nodded. 

Reading each other’s thoughts was something that also applied to him, and she instantly remembered that fact and giggled in agreement. 

The two stayed like that until they retreated to their bedroom. 

On Wednesday, Sugino made his way to the orphanage and greeted Shohei, “Good morning, Pastor, I mean Shohei-san.” 

“Tomohito-san, welcome back.” Shohei greeted him back with a smile. 

When he went into the office, he greeted Elder Oowada and Miyu, who was taking care of Shin and Megumi. 

“Oh Sugino- Tomohito-san!” Miyu shouted as she instructed her children to greet their guest. 

“Shin, Megumi, Tomohito-san’s here.” Miyu explained and Sugino kneeled to their level and took their hands, “Hey, Shin and Megumi, it’s nice to meet you.” 

They smiled brightly, and Sugino realized that they were miniatures of Shohei and Miyu and they looked very cute. 

He ruffled their hair and stood back up. He greeted Miyu once more, “Hey, Miyu-san, how are you?” 

“Just fine.” 

The party of the three adults chuckled and Sugino asked them, “I actually have something to ask.” 

“What is it?” Shohei asked with curiosity. 

“Could I take care of… what was his name… Haru-kun today?” He asked very carefully. 

The couple looked at each other with knowing looks and Elder Oowada nodded in agreement when they looked at him. 

“Sure, just make sure that you don’t get too close to him right now, Tomohito-san, and,” Miyu leaned in to whisper, “I ask you that you take care of him.” 

Shohei also requested the same thing and led him to Haru. Shohei and Miyu merely hoped that this was the family that they were praying for Haru to be taken in.

Sugino met Haru-kun, who was playing by himself in isolation, and it seemed like he was drawing something. 

“Haru-kun!” Shohei called him and Haru looked up. 

“Pastor Kamiya!” He jumped at said man, and the young man gave him a hug. 

“Haru-kun, today, I’d like you to meet one of my friends. I’m sure you’ve seen him last time,” Shohei winked and introduced him to Sugino who looked at Haru with a smile. 

Haru looked at Shohei with a doubtful look, not giving Sugino any sort of attention, but Shohei gave him a smile of assurance and Sugino kneeled again to introduce himself properly, “Hey Haru-kun, I’ve seen you around, and it’s a pleasure meeting you directly. My name is Sugino Tomohito.” He gave Haru-kun a bright smile and Haru felt that this man could be trusted. He smiled and nodded. 

“Nice to meet you, Sugino-san!” He said to the best of his ability. 

Shohei was shocked. Haru was usually shy around other people, but it seemed that Sugino was one that he could warm up to. 

Shohei quietly left the room and met Miyu’s face with a smile, leaving Sugino and Haru together. 

Sugino eyed Haru’s drawings and acted surprised, “Haru-kun, did you draw these yourself?” 

Haru nodded and handed him a picture that he drew of the church and Sugino couldn’t tear his eyes from it. Yes, it looked like a child’s picture, but the details and color behind it was a marvelous thing to look at. 

Sugino looked at Haru and gave him a thumbs up, “Haru-kun, this looks beautiful.” 

Haru smiled and managed to say, “Thank you so much, Mr. Sugino!” He bowed and Sugino chuckled, “Don’t be, you deserve every bit of it.” 

He then realized a small boy with what seemed to be an adult man and woman. “Haru-kun, is that you?” 

Haru looked and nodded with all the innocence that a child could give off. 

Sugino paid close attention to the drawing and commented, “Haru-kun, I hope you meet your parents soon… and please be honest with me, okay?” Sugino requested the toddler, feeling that he was being a little too bottled in. 

Haru nodded, and the two spent a good time until Sugino had to go back home. 

Sugino visited the orphanage regularly for a month as he was recovering from his injuries, and became a little more friendly with Haru-kun, and wanted him to be a part of his family. But then remained some hurdles that had to be overcome, not least being, well… his family: his daughter Shinobu and his wife, Kanzaki. 

As it turned out, Haru-kun was just a two year old child who was acting mature to block out his innermost feelings, and was a talented boy who had so much potential in everything he did. Sugino wondered what he was going to become when he grew up. 

“I thank you, Sugino-san.” An elderly man in his 60s suddenly thanked him from behind, and he knew who it was. 

He turned around and bowed, “Not at all, Elder Oowada. I enjoy my time here.” 

Oowada looked at him with a smile and nodded, “But, make sure to get your rest, sir. I always enjoyed your pitches on the field.” He gave him a wise smile and Sugino bowed once more. 

“I’ll take that into mind, and thank you sir, for seeing me that way. For me, this is taking a rest from the field. By the way, I don’t recall meeting Shohei-san and Miyu-san today…” He commented, trying to think if he had met the couple today. 

“Ah, I sent them to an onsen in Yufuin. Pastor Kamiya and Mrs. Kamiya need their rest too, don’t you think?” He smiled conspiratorially.

Sugino snickered, “Yes I think so too. But, I could’ve pitched in too…” 

Oowada winked, “Next time. But, are you thinking of adopting Haru-kun?” 

Sugino nodded carefully, “Well… yes, but I haven’t talked to my wife about it, and I’m not sure how she’ll react.” 

“I see. It’s not an easy task, and more so if you have a child of your own. But first, I’d like you to ask yourself this: Are you willing to raise this child as your own? Are you willing to love him as you would your daughter? Because if you can’t, I suggest you don’t adopt Haru-kun. That child’s been through much more than I could ever imagine.” The elder shivered. 

Sugino gasped, he never thought about it as such. He carefully remarked, “Taking care of a child that’s not your own is really hard, right Elder Oowada?” 

The elder nodded vigorously in thought and looked at a cross that was hung up on the wall behind him and remarked, “Yes, but if you think about it, there is someone who did and is doing that for numerous times, and even loved and loves us to the end…” Sugino saw that the elder smiled fondly at said cross and turned back to him, “What about you Sugino-san? Of course, we’re all imperfect and I accept that, but do you really have what it takes to adopt Haru-kun? Please don’t hurt the child more than he needs to, because two years is not a short amount of time to be hurt.” 

Sugino nodded. He would have to think and discuss it with his family. 

Taking the elder’s word into mind, Sugino returned home with a heavy heart. He was met with his daughter greeting him at the front door. 

“Welcome home, papa!” She smiled widely, making him grin in return. She might have gotten her mother’s looks, but they both came to the conclusion that she got his optimistic energy. 

“How’s my favorite girl?” He asked her, taking in the sweet cheek kiss that Shinobu gave him and scooped her in his arms, heading inside. 

Kanzaki rushed out to prevent him but smiled fondly when she saw the sight in front of her: Their daughter explaining her day enthusiastically while her father was patiently listening in, holding her, nodding at her words. 

“Hey you two, dinner’s ready!” Kanzaki cheered. 

Shinobu ran to the dining table and Sugino changed into his house clothes and washed up. 

Night rolled around and Sugino and Kanzaki were cuddled in their bed, until Sugino broke the silence. 

“Yuki-chan.” He whispered. 

“Yes, Tomohito?” She replied, her voice soft. 

“I want to talk to you about something.” He fiddled with his fingers, his eyesight avoiding his wife himself, nervous. 

“What is it?” She asked even though she had a hunch about what he was going to say.

“Well, you remember that child I looked after? I want him… to be a part of our family…” He trailed off, trying to savage himself. 

Kanzaki pursed her lips in thought. The thought had sometimes come to bug her during this one month he’d brought that up. “Tomohito-“ She tried to let him down gently. 

“Hear me out on this. Umm… I’m not saying I don’t want to have more children with you…” He blushed, and she blushed a similar shade of red. 

“But, every time I went to the orphanage and played with him, I can’t say but I had the heart to love him as we do Shinobu, and I really wanted to be there for him as a parent: He has so much potential… Yuki-chan,” He bowed down. 

“Tomo-kun, get up, please. This is too much.” She pleaded, her husband being a little too formal in front of her. 

“Could you please at least consider about it? I know I’m asking for too much, and I may be ignoring your thoughts… But please Yuki-chan…” He took her hands, pleading. In hindsight, he should’ve asked her from the beginning about this. 

“Tomohito, please look at me.” She asked of him. 

He looked up to see his wife with her signature soft smile and he wondered what she was thinking or going to say, “Yuki-chan?” 

“I’ll meet him… Haru-kun right?” She asked and he nodded. Kanzaki closed her eyes and sat up, “To tell you the truth, when I went to volunteer to the orphanage, there was this small boy that seemed like he was broken and I wanted to get to know him. He’s the one with rich gold eyes and lush black hair right? The one who can’t seem to fit in?” 

Sugino nodded. 

Kanzaki smiled and said, “Tell you what, I’ll go and volunteer myself to see Haru-kun, and then let’s have a talk with Shinobu to determine the adoption okay?” 

Sugino nodded at his wife’s proposal and vowed and hoped that she would somehow think the same way he was at the moment. He gave her a full hug now that his shoulder was back in action and she sighed at the contact. 

“Glad to see your shoulder’s back. Ah, by the way are Shohei-san and Miyu-san doing?” She asked. 

He smiled, “Well, I heard that they’re in Yufuin, enjoying the onsen there…” 

She smiled cheekily, knowing about Elder Oowada and his role acting as a brake for the Kamiya couple. 

“I see. How do you think about inviting them to our house for dinner?” Sugino suggested sheepishly and Kanzaki rubbed her cheek against his cheek and whispered, “Of course. Tomohito, don’t be too timid in front of me: Please let me hold some of the burden, okay? Tell me everything you want to, ne?” 

He gasped, her breath tickling his ear, and nodded, “All right Yuki-chan… I think I’m starting to do that little by little…” 

She giggled, her voice sounding like a melody meant only for him and nodded. “Love you.”

“Love you too…” He caressed her other cheek with his hand and the night went on. 

The next month, Kanzaki made her way to the orphanage. She greeted Shohei with a handshake and Miyu welcomed her with a hug, “Yukiko-san! How are you?” 

Kanzaki chuckled, “Just fine. How about you and Shohei-san, Miyu-san?” 

She noticed that Shohei and Miyu were smiling with red hues on their cheeks. Kanzaki smirked, “It looks like you two had a wonderful time at Yufuin.” 

Shohei remarked, “Well me, Mi and the kids had a blast at the onsen.” 

Miyu nodded vigorously. “Yup. Let’s go together next time, Yukiko-san.” 

Kanzaki nodded, but Miyu asked her as a follow-up question, “But why are you here today, Yukiko-san?” 

“Ah, well…” Kanzaki explained her situation with Sugino and Haru-kun, which the couple smiled in knowing. Shohei introduced Haru-kun to Kanzaki. 

Haru-kun seemed anxious about meeting a new person. He was expecting Sugino, someone whom he’d grown quite friendly with to show up, but this woman appeared. Who was she? He hesitated.

Kanzaki reached her hand out to his and introduced herself, “How are you, Haru-kun? My name is Yukiko, and it’s nice to meet you.” She left out her last name, wanting to get to know the child in a more pure way. 

Haru-kun hesitated but then took the strange yet pretty woman’s outstretched hand, smiling. Kanzaki felt in that moment alone that this was the son she had wanted. 

‘Can I entrust this one with you too, like I did Shinobu three years ago?’ 

Kanzaki knew she couldn’t say no, nor did she want to and she nodded internally and made her acquaintance, “Glad to meet you today, Haru-kun!” 

The child giggled cutely and Miyu whispered, “It looks like Haru-kun has been led to this family, Sho.” 

Shohei nodded as they were looking in with Elder Oowada. 

That day, Kanzaki played with Haru-kun: Drawing, Hide and Seek, and when the time came for her to return her, he asked if he could hug her and she obliged, embracing him in a tight hug. She knew from a very familiar voice that this was the child that they were gifted and his smile he had shined was as clear as a clear day, shining with innocence and most importantly, she could see that he was shining with hope. 

She arrived home to see her husband and daughter watching a baseball game. She giggled and while they were discussing various strategies, she cleared her throat, “Ahem.” 

The two looked back to see her smirking, “Like father, like daughter, eh?” 

Shinobu ran into her mother’s arms, “Welcome home mama!” 

“I’m back, Nobu-chan… Tomohito…” She winked at her husband and he nodded, knowing that something had gone well. 

Kanzaki suggested that they take a walk around the park and Sugino protected his wife like his body and Kanzaki purred in comfort. 

“So I met Haru-kun today and…” Kanzaki started and Sugino waited for her verdict. 

“And, I got the feeling that he belongs in our family, so we should adopt him. Of course, I wanted to welcome more children into this world,…” She trailed off. 

He rubbed her back in comfort and she continued, “But, I think this is the same thing, the only thing that’s different is that we’re welcoming him with our hearts, right?” She asked him earnestly.

He nodded and hugged her tightly, “Thank you Yuki-chan…But you do know that there’s one other person we have to ask, right?” 

She was reminded about that and nodded. “I do think that person will say yes though.” 

The both laughed and buying two cans of beer, went back to their house where they spent a night together, wondering how to break the news to Shinobu. 

The next day, after Shinobu came back from her daycare center, the couple sat her down in the living room. Even though she was very young, she knew how to read a situation, and it said that her parents were about to say something serious to her. So she asked timidly, “Mama, papa, did Shinobu do something wrong?” 

The two adults laughed. Kanzaki assured, “No sweetheart, you didn’t. We just wanted to ask you something important. Tomohito?” She gestured and he nodded.

“Yeah, Shinobu?” He asked her, trying to be very careful about the subject while trying to get her attention. 

“Yes, papa?” She asked, her chocolate brown eyes shining at her father. 

“How do you think about having a younger brother?” He asked her, and he saw that her face turned into one of happiness. The couple sighed in relief. 

“Does mama have my brother in her stomach??” She asked curiously, reaching out to touch her mother’s abdomen with her tiny hands. 

Kanzaki took her hands and faced her, “No, but…Would you like to meet him? We want you to like your new brother too.”

Shinobu looked at her parents questionably, and then nodded her head, “Shinobu doesn’t know what you guys are talking about, but okay!”

The two chuckled and the next day, the three made their way to Ai Orphanage. Shinobu, as happy as she could be skipped her way towards it, and Kanzaki tried to keep her safe as she did so, knowing that the road was dangerous. They reached the orpahange in time and Shinobu introudeced herself to the Kamiya couple, and to Shin and Megumi. Shin looked like he was captivated with her even though he was one year old thought she was pretty. 

“So, I know that we talked over the phone, but are you two truly ready for this?” Miyu asked with a straight face, and for Sugino and Kanzaki, it felt that this was their biggest commitment they had to make since they took their wedding vows nine years ago.

Shohei smiled and remarked, “Mi and I were talking about it, and we know that you two are the ones to take care of Haru-kun, Tomohito-san, Yukiko-san. But if I may repeat my wife, are you ready?” 

The two nodded without hindrance, knowing that this child was the one that they had been gifted with, and Shohei and Miyu noticed it also and Miyu whispered, “Sho, it seems like they’re ready.” 

Shohei laughed, “I know Mi.”

Sugino and Kanzaki giggled at the sight before them. Shohei and Miyu laughed alongside as well. 

Kanzaki commented, “Actually we came here if the youngest of our family would agree also. Could you lead us to Haru-kun, Miyu-san, Shohei-san?” 

Miyu nodded, “With pleasure.”

“Shinobu, let’s go!” Sugino called his daughter and the party of five walked to where Haru-kun was as Miyu and Kanzaki, Sugino and Shohei talked to each other.

Sugino and Kanzaki greeted Haru-kun and her greeted back, happy that he got to meet his two favorite adults, and Miyu whispered that he was looking forward to seeing them. Sugino and Kanzaki nodded and Shinobu greeted Haru-kun with a confused look. 

“Mama, papa?” 

The two nodded and Kanzaki whispered, “How would you like him to be your brother?” 

“One minute, please!” She cheered and approached Haru-kun. 

“Haru-kun? My name is Shinobu. I’d like you to be a part of our family, what do you say?” 

The four adults were startled, and Haru-kun’s features turned into a smile and nodded vigorously. Miyu and Shohei shed some tears, it had been a long time since Haru-kun had showed interest in a family like this. 

Shinobu turned to her parents and with a smile asked earnestly, “Mama, papa, can I have him as my new brother?” 

Sugino nodded, “Of course sweetie, if that’s okay with Haru-kun.”

Haru-kun nodded and Kanzaki giggled and lowered herself to his height, “Shinobu, say hi to your new brother, and Tomohito?” She motioned him to come near to her and he did so.

“It looks like the talk with Shinobu was unnecessary.” She whispered and Sugino nodded. The two were prepared to take him in as their own son and was worried but… As they looked at the sight right in front of them: Shinobu playing with Haru-kun and them enjoying it… They knew soundly that this was to be their son. 

Kanzaki asked if she could name him and Sugino nodded. They decided to make their acquaintance with the boy until the positive bundle of energy that was their daughter brought him over and introduced, “This is mama and papa. Mama is nice and pretty and she cooks well. Papa is handsome and is good at baseball!” 

Shohei and Miyu looked on as Sugino and Kanzaki lowered themselves down to their height, introudcing each other. 

Sugino promised, “Haru-kun,” He took his small hands and smiled. 

“Although we can’t promise we won’t hurt you, we can promise that we will never throw you away and we promise to love you as long as we live because you’re our son, but your choice: How about it, Haru-kun?” 

The young toddler nodded his head and smiled. Even though he was young and didn’t know about the enivorment around him, he knew when he was being loved, and knew that this family would love him for him and treat him well. He looked like he was shining clearly as a clear sunny day.

Kanzaki giggled, “Welcome to our family, Haruki-kun. If it’s okay with you, will you let us name you?” She asked him with curious eyes, her hands caressing the boy’s soft and chubby cheeks. 

He nodded, “Of course!” 

Kanzaki took out her cell phone which also served as a note of sorts and wrote two characters. “I thought about it the last time we came here, and I’m well convinced that this name fits you. There!” She showed him her phone and asked, “How about it Haru-kun?”

The characters for bright, clear, and also pure(晴), along with the character for light(輝) were combined to make the name Haruki(晴輝). 

He nodded, liking the new name. It retained his name that he had cherised, but gave it a new meaning so that it fit him. Miyu remarked, “It’s beautiful Yukiko-san.” 

Sugino nodded, and he could almost cry. He felt Shohei’s hand on his shoulder and chuckled. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you, Tomohito-san…” Shohei thanked him. The boy deserved to go to a good family, and what he got, in Shohei’s opinion was the best that the Kamiya couple could pray for. The party of six stayed like that until they had to fill in forms and stuff.

“By the way, Miyu-san, Shohei-san please come over for dinner at our house!” Sugino cheered as they processed the paperwork. 

The two chuckled, Miyu replied “We’d be happy to, and we’d love to meet Haruki as much as we can. Please take good care of him.” 

The two nodded and Kanzaki answered, “We would never intentionally hurt him nor throw him away, and if we did, I believe we wouldn’t get away with it…” 

Shohei smiled and after two days of constant asking from Shinobu when she was going to see her brother, they went to the orphanage and picked up Haru, now Haruki and welcomed him to their home. 

“Welcome home, Haruki!” Sugino, Kanzaki and Shinobu welcomed their new member and he smiled at them.

In the best way he could he replied with a pure, bright smile, “Thanks!” 

The road might be bumpy but as the settled down, Kanazaki and Sugino knew that they were blessed with this new life, their son that was adopted. 

“Ah! Shohei-san and Miyu-san are coming over!” Kanzaki remembered and hastened to the kitchen. 

Sugino laughed and followed her rushed steps to help her prepare. On the way, he saw Shinobu helping Haruki get used to the house and he smiled. He never thought that he would, no their family would be presented with such a present during the lowest point of his life. But he knew that there would be more instances like this and knew that he would overcome it with his wife Kanzaki, his daughter Shinobu and his son… Haruki. 

“Thank you Kami-sama…” He thought as he made his way to the kitchen to help his wife. 


End file.
